Deception
by Godell
Summary: Gin broke Rukia long before episode 53. A collection of drabbles and oneshots detailing the slow deception of Rukia Kuchiki by the hands of Gin Ichimaru, from three perspectives...Gin, Rukia and Kira. Soul Society Arc Spoilers. COMPLETE.
1. 1: Gifts

Deception

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Deception One:** Gifts

**Rated: **G

**Word Count: **460

Gin found a certain satisfaction in catching Miss Kuchiki off guard.

They weren't too far apart in age difference, or in childhood memories: both grew up in the grimy riff-raff of society. However, while Gin was always cheerful and polite (or so it seemed), Rukia was brisk and solemn. A smile hardly ever grazed her pale, almost-androgynous face.

Gin decided to change that behind the scenes.

Every so often over her first years in Squad 13, a box of truffles would find itself on Miss Kuchiki's desk, tied with a silver ribbon and placed in a black box. Gin would smile broadly when he saw her walking around with the box under her arm, occasionally finding Renji and sharing some with him. Her smile was soft, barely noticeable, but there.

Then, books would arrive on Fridays—fairy tales, mostly, from the World of the Living, but glossy and new. They ranged beyond just fairy tales at times, to include a few horror tales, romance, drama, mystery—different sets of books on different Fridays. Gin would hear the pages of the books whispering as she turned them long into the night, sometimes chuckling to herself quietly, other times even gasping softly as some plot point was revealed.

And Gin would grin wider than ever and fall asleep to those innocent sounds.

Of course, Gin would also encounter Miss Kuchiki in the halls, and would have pleasant conversation with her. He would enquire about the book she held under her arm, she would say that it was a very good book about (pick one) A detective trying to catch a killer, space aliens dominating the Earth, or two young lovers torn away by war. They would talk a bit about the story, whether it was good, etc., and Miss Kuchiki could bow politely (if a little forced) and exited stage right.

But Gin saw that the smile that had once been non-existent was growing wider, more _real. _

And that was exactly what he wanted.

Two years later, the truffles and books stopped coming. Gin delighted in watching Miss Kuchiki wait patiently for the gifts that would never come, and grow more and more bewildered and depressed. Finally, the delicate marble statue that was Rukia was showing emotion. She went about her business, gave a forced polite hello to Gin, and still managed to smile just a little. But Gin could tell that he was winning.

Suddenly the gifts returned, as though the gift-giver had simply needed to replenish his funds (which was partially true). Miss Kuchiki was able to smile again. Whenever she had the chance, she would find Renji and they would read together under a tree until duty called.

These pleasant scenes were almost as cavity inducing as the truffles.


	2. 2: Little Letter

**Deception Two: **Little Letter

**Rated: **PG

**Word Count: **393

Gin tip-toed softly into Miss Kuchiki's office one night, with the box of truffles held protectively in his hand.

He glanced around to make sure no one had decided to sleep in the office instead of their own rooms, and found everything secure. With a typical grin, he placed the box on Miss Kuchiki's desk and prepared to make his way back to his own room—until he saw the note addressed to "The Gift-Giver" in a slightly messy script.

Obviously, this note was intended for him. Padding away, Gin headed to his room, slid the door shut, sat on his futon, and began to read:

_Dear Gift-Giver,_

_I do not know why you have chosen to present me with such wonderful gifts over the years, but I thank you. It is because of you that I wake up joyfully every morning, hoping to find your gifts on my desk. It is very hard to express in simple words how I feel, since these gifts mean so very much to me. When the gifts stopped arriving not too long ago, I felt…as though my heart would fall to the center of the Earth_—("Very poetic," Gin said with a chuckle)—_and no matter how much I argued with myself, I knew that these simple things had become…a part of my life. Now that they have returned, I find that the sun seems much brighter, and the days long and—as much as we Soul Reapers can say—wonderful. _

_I thank you._

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Gin re-read the letter, trying very hard to not wake up the entire Soul Society—with his laughter. This game was getting better and better. Miss Kuchiki might actually start to _love _her "Gift-Giver", and she didn't even know what gender the person was! This certainly showed an interesting side to the little statue…

A week later, Gin placed a letter inside a book called "Fraternization", which read _I thank you for the letter, Miss Kuchiki. Meet me in the gardens outside the 9__th__ Division HQ at ten a.m. on Friday—don't be late!_

Friday had arrived.

With a strange ease and calm_, _Gin wandered over to the meeting place. A gleeful smile played across his face now and then, like sunlight peeking out through breaks in approaching storm clouds, until the expression finally settled into a fixed sneer-like grin as he approached the gardens.


	3. 3: Meeting

**Deception Three: **Meeting

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **390

Gin had luckily finished off his paperwork for the day beforehand, and so now felt that he had all the free time in the world. He sat down under an oak by the brook that curved its way through the garden, watching it lazily. He was eagerly awaiting Miss Kuchiki's reaction. No one would bother them here—especially not Tousen, who was off on a mission for several days.

Finally, 10 o' clock arrived, and Miss Kuchiki appeared, racing across the beautiful stepping-stone path like a little child. She was smiling eagerly—Gin nearly opened his eyes in shock at the expression—and the most recent book was held lovingly to her chest.

Miss Kuchiki screeched to a halt and stared about her curiously. Gin let his spiritual pressure give a little pulse, indicating his location. Obviously not recognizing it, she headed toward him, eyes shining merrily—then stopped dead, the smile dropping from her face as quickly and painfully as a sword into an innocent's flesh. Gin waved cheerily at her and leapt to his feet elegantly.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Kuchiki. I'm glad that you and I can finally meet face-to-face."

Miss Kuchiki looked thunderstruck—which was exactly what Gin wanted—and growled "How _dare _you pretend to be someone you're not! The Gift Giver would _never _be someone like you!"

Gin's smile grew wider. "'_It is very hard to express in simple words how I feel, since these gifts mean so very much to me'_…wasn't that what you said, Miss Kuchiki? Hmm? Or did I just imagine the line about your poor little heart '_falling into the center of the Earth_'?" His voice took on a syrupy-sweet falsetto as he quoted her letter word for word. "Truly, I was very touched."

Miss Kuchiki gave a start and began to blush. This was the most emotion he'd ever seen from her. The newest book trembled in her hand.

"By the way, did you read the book?" Gin chuckled, his shoulders shaking. "I'll bet you did. You had three hours to finish it. And you probably wanted to thank your dear Gift Giver for the interesting read."

The book dropped to the grassy ground.

"_I'm never going to open your gifts again!_" Miss Kuchiki screamed, turning and running back up the path she had come, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Now that just wouldn't do.


	4. 4: Coincidence

**Deception Four: **Coincidence

**Rating: **G

**Spoilers: **Episode 49

**Word Count: **180

True to her word, Miss Kuchiki didn't touch the new box of truffles, or the piles of books that arrived on her desk. Instead, they were re-shipped back to Gin, who devoured both treats and words with aplomb.

It was getting tiring, calling her "Miss Kuchiki", but it would change soon enough.

"What a coincidence! Lieutenant Kaien's wife has to go on a mission for a powerful Hollow. What a coincidence! She arrives back in Soul Society as the only survivor. What a coincidence, it possessed her. What a coincidence! Kaien goes to defeat the Hollow." Gin narrated from his perch in a nearby sycamore tree.

Aizen chuckled.

"What a coincidence! It possesses him too?! Oh _no_! Oh, Miss Kuchiki what _are_ you going to do?!" Gin placed his hands to his mouth in mock horror. "What a coincidence that you alone have the capacity to kill the man you love with all your heart!"

Gin watched as Miss Kuchiki began to wail in horror and grief, the sound piercing the air beautifully, and knew that the time was ripe.


	5. 5: Safe From Grief

**Deception Five: **Safe from Grief

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **404

Gin waited patiently for Miss Kuchiki to slowly round the corner. Kaien's funeral was over.

She was utterly devastated—her eyes were red with tears, her face pale and haggard. Her steps were slow and rather wobbly, almost as if she was drunk. It was obvious that wasn't the case, since Mr. Law-Abiding-Byah-Byah-Byah (Byakuya) would _never _let his innocent little sister drink.

Miss Kuchiki stumbled across his path, unable to see him.

"Hello, Miss Kuchiki."

She swung around and glared at him with anger, fear and sorrow. "_Don't _call me that. Call me"—she gulped—"call me Rukia if you have to."

Gin grinned wider; this was what he'd been waiting for. "Are you sure?"

Rukia nodded, looking eager to get away, like a caged animal seeking escape from its prison.

"Very well, Rukia…dear. I have another question to ask you." Gin leaned down a bit so that he was nearly at eye-level with her. "Want me to save you?"

"…_Save _me? From what?" The sarcasm was unmistakable in Rukia's voice.

"Why, your grief, of course. It's really very depressing to see you so down, Rukia." To press the message, Gin let his characteristic smile fade from his face, his eyes were firmly closed.

Rukia stared up at him, scrutinizing his expression. Then averting her eyes her gaze sank back down to her feet, and she stared at the floor before her.

Gin waited patiently, as he always had.

A drop of rain fell, then another, and another.

Gin sighed, and stared up at the cloudy sky. He watched as the rain pattered against the rooftops, bouncing off of the leaves of the trees, running into small inlets, formed by dams made of the debris carried by the water. Rukia was growing soaked—the rain dripped through her hair, across her face, down her neck; it pooled at her fingertips and the drops fell with small _plips _into the growing puddle at their feet. Thunder boomed ominously in the distance, and Rukia seemed to tremble like the leaves assailed by the wind and the pattering rain.

"It never seemed to rain when the Gift Giver was around, did it?" he asked, noting Rukia's sharp intake of breath as he spoke the words.

That was all it took. Rukia fell into his arms and sobbed brokenly into his chest. Gin smiled and placed his long, skeletal hand caressingly on her head and sheltered her from the rain…


	6. 6: Cleansing

**Deception Six: **Cleansing

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **1459 (Reviewer CJ wanted a longer chapter, so I think this works!)

The rain pattered against the windows.

"Here. Drink this, Rukia. It'll keep you warm." Gin offered what he knew was a surprisingly kind smile as he handed Rukia a cup of tea.

He watched as Rukia sipped the drink delicately, a noise of appreciation rising from her throat. "Is it…mint?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. It's a favorite of Izuru's." Gin shrugged, noticing that Rukia held the cup gingerly in her hands, as though afraid it would break or spill if she even moved.

"Is it good?"

Rukia blushed a becoming pink and took another sip. "Y-yes," she replied a second later. Soon her cup was empty and Gin was pouring her another one.

"Thank you."

Gin watched as Rukia's lips met the cup gently, pursing them as she sipped the tea. Her hands were delicate despite the calluses. They were reminders from a harsh life from not to long ago. He wondered for an instant if Renji had felt those hands comfort him after a tiring day of training.

Gin grinned. "It's no trouble. It's not often that I treat royalty, after all."

Rukia shook her head, obviously embarrassed. "B-But I'm not—"

"You belong to the _noble _Kuchiki clan. It's the same thing."

With a thoughtful sigh, Rukia put the cup down. "I suppose so."

Gin sipped his own cup of tea quietly.

The rain pattered against the windows.

"You know, if you want you can take a nice shower. The bathroom's on your left." Gin jerked a thumb behind him.

Rukia nodded and got to her feet, her robes clinging to her. "Thank you, Captain Ichimaru."

Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly, and her gaze became hard and cold as only a former street rat's eyes could.

"Why are you being so helpful suddenly?" she asked, suspicious.

Gin assumed a saintly expression, clasping his hands behind his back. "Oh, my, Rukia dear. You needn't be so _suspicious. _I was only trying to help."

Rukia sniffed and headed toward the bathroom, her hand on her zanpakuto warily. She turned around again. "But what about—"

"Don't worry, Squad 3 has plenty of extra clothes. I'll find some for you." And with that Gin soothed her last little worry and stood up, making his way toward the laundry room.

The rain pattered against the windows.

Gin chuckled to himself as he heard the soft step of Rukia's feet as she headed toward the bathroom and slid the door shut behind her. He dug through a pile of clothes that Izuru had placed in nitpicky-perfect order the day before and found the black kimono and white underkimono that would fit Rukia well enough—though the sleeves would be a bit long.

_On second thought, she would look kind of cute like that…_ Gin thought with a snicker as he bundled the clothes into his arms and carried them over to the bathroom door.

Dumping the clothes carelessly on the floor beside the door, he called "Rukia dear, I've got some clothes for you!"

A muffled "all right" reached his ears through the soft hissing noise the shower was making. With a typical grin, Gin stood with his back to the wall, listening to Rukia's tuneless humming. He could hear the drops from the shower nozzle hitting the floor, and her skin. He wondered what her body would look like, shrouded in steam and water, pure and untouched, and yet still reeking from the guilt she held over her beloved Kaien's death. He arched his back in delight at the image, knowing that sooner or later he would have the luxury of taking that guilt away…and adding poisonous doubts to her pliable mind.

_Ah, nothing like a bit of drama to brighten up a dreary evening. _He chuckled to himself as the shower was turned off, and the wet _slap _of Rukia's feet hitting the floor was heard on the bathroom floor.

Politely, Gin turned away from the door as it opened and shut again in an instant. The clothes were gone. He headed to the kitchen and began to dig through his cabinets, hoping to find something to feed Rukia. Onigiri would be nice, certainly, and he could make at least four before she came out. With that decided, he grabbed a plate, rice, and some seaweed strips and began to work. He molded the first mound of rice into a rounded triangle, carefully making any imperfections indiscernible. On a whim, he looked through his cabinet again, this time in search of cherries.

He found a bag of cherries that were almost raisin-like. With a clever grin, Gin pressed two "raisins" into his freshly-made onigiri, making it resemble a face. It was sickeningly-adorable, and Gin remembered the little lunches Rangiku had made for him every day when they were children, made out of little clumps of rice and raisins, oftentimes shaped like weird balls with pointy-looking things sticking out of the sides—"Fox faces!" Rangiku would say proudly in her sweet six-year-old voice, raising her fist in the air with triumph—and he wondered what Rukia would think of a rabbit-onigiri…

Five minutes later a plate of bunny-and-fox onigiri was laid out on the table. Rukia was sitting in awe in front of them, while Gin simply smiled widely.

The rain pattered against the windows.

Rukia flicked her hands once, letting the sleeves of her kimono fall back slightly. The black kimono _was _a bit long after all, with the sleeves trailing past her hands. The overall effect made her eyes appear even larger, more childlike than usual. Gingerly she picked up a "bunnigiri" (as Gin secretly called it) and bit into it, letting out a little noise of appreciation.

"This is delicious rice. Another perk of being a Captain?" Rukia asked after a moment, swallowing the food and taking another bite of the "bunnigiri".

Gin shrugged. Izuru had probably gone out and bought the stuff, but that fact didn't interest him.

After a few moments, the rest of the onigiri was finished. Rukia picked up the plate and proceeded into the kitchen with it, as a good little minor Soul Reaper should.

Gin smirked to himself. _Such a dutiful little thing. Perhaps she and Izuru can be my maids for a while. Though Izuru technically already _is, _with all the cleaning he does for me…_

A loud crash and a cry of pain suddenly slashed through his ears. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the kitchen.

Rukia kneeled on the floor, sobbing. The plate was broken on the floor—smashed into little pieces and scattered beside Rukia's feet—and Rukia's hand was bleeding.

Aizen was going to kill him.

Rukia was to be _physically untouched_—not a mark upon her body until Aizen's knowledge of the Hougyouku was complete—and now Gin had inadvertently disobeyed that order. Aizen would do more than kill him; he would break every bone in his body and then have his dear Hinamori burn the remains.

"Rukia, are you all right?" Gin asked quickly, letting the concern show in his voice for the first time in years. Even the smile was gone.

Rukia nodded softly, examining her hand. "It's only a small cut. I'll be fine."

Gin sighed with relief—his mind was already working out a plan. "That's good. You gave me quite a scare for a moment, Rukia dear."

Casually, he turned toward one of the cabinets next to the door and opened it, retrieving a small First Aid kit from within. "Hold out your hand." His smile was in place once more.

Gingerly, Rukia did so, and clumsily Gin wound a strip of gauze around her hand, glad the cut didn't seem too deep. As the wound was covered Rukia's breathing became less shallow. When Gin purposely brushed his hand against her arm, shivers ran down Rukia's body.

"You know, Rukia, there's a very strange custom in the World of the Living about healing things."

Rukia's gaze had slipped back into a suspicious, cold stare. "Really."

Gin smiled and raised her bandaged hand to his lips. "They say that when a person kisses the wound the pain goes away. Quaint, isn't it?"

He laughed inwardly as Rukia stiffened at his breath on her knuckles. "I…I suppose so." Rukia whispered.

Gin pressed his lips to her hand, smiling wider than ever at the jolt that seemed to engulf the poor girl. He raised his head and looked up into Rukia's eyes. She was blushing that becoming pink again. Her hand dropped to her side limply as he let it slide between his own hands; hands so much bigger than hers, but just as delicate.

"All better?" he asked sweetly, cocking his head to one side.

Looking dazed, Rukia nodded slowly.

The rain pattered against the windows. 


	7. 7: Kiss

**Deception Seven: **First Kiss

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **1030 (They just get longer and longer…)

Rukia swung her bamboo practice sword in front of the straw dummy that stood before her as though it was mocking her efforts.

A few other young Soul Reapers sat around and mocked her from the sidelines, calling her "Rukongai scum" and "worthless runt", laughing uproariously at her attempts. Not that it really _mattered _to Rukia—she knew she would work much better with Renji. Still, she was pleased with her efforts as she swung her sword with near-perfect grace befitting the Kuchiki name. She wished her brother could see.

"Hey, Kuchiki! Is your strength the same as your size, shrimp girl?!"

"Or what about yer hair? I'll bet you never even brush it!"

_Ignore them, ignore them…_ Rukia thought to herself, bringing her sword down upon the dummy ferociously.

The dummy stood still for a moment, then fell. The crowd grew silent. One by one they drifted away, talking amongst themselves.

Rukia sighed with relief as the hecklers disappeared. Now she could train in peace. She dragged the dummy over to the benches where her hecklers had sat before, and turned to the next dummy. She sliced away at it, feeling sweat begin to form on her face. With a grunt she swung her sword down—and missed. A few minutes later, the second dummy was tossed on top of the bench, its head at a disturbingly loose angle.

An hour passed by as quickly as one takes a breath, and Rukia was still practicing, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

One or two people sat down to watch her train, talking excitedly to each other. There were no hecklers then and it pleased her.

It was nearly lunchtime when Rukia began to feel unsteady.

Her practice sword slipped from her grasp, and her knees began to buckle. How long had she been training? Two hours, maybe three? Her vision blurred, and she felt herself begin to fall…

"Well, now, Rukia dear. This isn't good at all!"

_Oh, no…_ Rukia groaned inwardly, cursing herself for being so careless as to not sense his presence. "G…Good afternoon, Captain Ich—"

"Now, now. Don't talk. You've been training hard enough." Ichimaru chuckled and scooped her up in his arms, much to the shock of both herself and her small audience. "It looks as though someone needs a break."

Rukia tried to argue the treatment she was receiving from Ichimaru, but he simply ignored her. "Sir…really, I'm fine…you shouldn't—"

Ichimaru simply chuckled and padded toward the 4th Squad Clinic. A few Soul Reapers stopped and stared dumbly at the sight before them. After all, Ichimaru had the rumor mill in an uproar every day of the year: some said he was Captain Ukitake's lost cousin, others said that Squad 10's Captain Hitsugaya was his illegitimate child. Sometimes he was 10th Squad Lieutenant Rangiku's lover, or Hitsugaya's, or even both at once. His lieutenant Kira was the subject of debate—many had commented that those scars Kira bore looked_ suspicious_. Another rumor was that he was secretly Captain Aizen's "boy-toy" or vice-versa and there were even more rumors that Ichimaru's entire squad was his own personal harem…the list went on.

The man was always a target for rumors, and _this_—carrying Rukia as though she was his bride, with a cheery smile—this could top them all.

Rukia felt her cheeks grow warm as Ichimaru informed the gawking Soul Reapers that he was simply taking Miss Kuchiki to the Clinic, as she had nearly collapsed during training. Luckily, this was the truth and no one voiced their doubts aloud. Almost as an afterthought, Ichimaru pulled Rukia just a _little _closer, slowly, until her head rested on his chest.

In a few minutes they reached the Clinic, where Ichimaru gently laid her down on a cot.

"Why don't you rest a bit?" Ichimaru asked with what Rukia could only pinpoint as "paternal warmth". "I'll inform Captain Ukitake of your whereabouts."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You're being too kind again, _Captain._"

Ichimaru chuckled. "Am I? Well, it's rather hard _not _to be kind to a little rags-to-riches girl. You could almost be called a martyr, you know." He knelt beside her on the floor beside the cot, still smiling that confusing smile, that smile that could mean anything.

"A martyr….?" Rukia repeated in a deadpan tone.

That familiar feeling of snakes slithering around her neck was back again. She found it hard to breathe, being so close to this man she despised—or at least she told her brother and Renji that she did. In truth, she was filled with a sort of fearful fascination of Ichimaru: who was he really under that smile? Why did he choose _her _to bother?

"What's wrong?"

Rukia was jolted from her thoughts by Ichimaru's voice, which was filled with faint concern. "Oh…I'm alright. I was just thinking things over." She forced her lips into a tired smile, feeling the exhaustion from training re-enter her body.

Ichimaru pulled the white sheets over her and tucked them underneath her chin. "Go to sleep, now. You look worn out." he said softly, brushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes.

Rukia began to interrupt, but stopped at the sound of Ichimaru humming a lullaby next to her ear.

"Captain Ichimaru…" she whispered in soft surprise.

Ichimaru, still humming, raised his head to stare down at her. He gently pulled her close to him, his eyes opened ever so slightly, and ruby-red met sapphire blue in a faltering heartbeat.

Then he kissed her.

Rukia's eyes widened at the suddenness of the move, at how close he was to her. She could smell a faint, intoxicating scent from his hair, sickly-sweet. She had to admit that, for some reason, she didn't really mind this. In fact, she almost _enjoyed _it. This was a closeness that she had never shared with Renji, or even Kaien.

Then it was over and she sank back into the cot, her eyes half-closed.

Ichimaru resumed his humming and she didn't put up any emotional shield. There were at least twenty medics around, plus Captain Unohana—Ichimaru wouldn't _dare _harm her in this situation.

The last words she heard before she sank into the peaceful darkness of sleep was "Sweet dreams, Rukia dear…"

and a foreboding chuckle.


	8. 8: Behind the Sliding Door

**Deception Eight: **Through The Sliding Door

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **1359

Kira hadn't meant to look. Really.

He had just finished stacking the paperwork that Captain Ichimaru had finished that afternoon and was getting ready to leave. Kira was simply going to say goodnight and go off on his way as he usually did, unless Captain Ichimaru wanted to share some tea. He rather hoped Captain Ichimaru _would _invite him to tea—the rain looked especially cold and chilly that night.

Kira stopped in front of the sliding door that led to his captain's room. He reached out a hand to pull it open—then stopped.

There was a strange sound coming from the room—a desperate sound, rather similar to a child crying for help. _Make it all better, _the whimper said. _I don't want to feel this way anymore._

Kira pressed closer to the door, listening closely. He stiffened.

That heart-wrenching sound belonged to Rukia Kuchiki.

"Poor little dear," came a familiar coo an instant later, "is the rain bothering you again?"

Captain Ichimaru.

A sob filled with grief was heard, and Kira felt his stomach clench.

"Yes…" Rukia replied.

"It reminds you of _that man, _doesn't it? You poor thing." Captain Ichimaru continued, his footsteps landing soft as snowfall on the floor of the extra bedroom that at times served as Kira's sleeping quarters.

"I do not want to have to deal with this every night. Can you make it stop…?" Rukia asked desperately, a hint of self-loathing in her voice. "Can _you _stop the rain?"

_But the rain only stops…under certain circumstances, _thought Kira. He decided that it was more a metaphor than a solid reality, and went back to the task at hand.

A familiar chuckle—dark chocolate melting on a silver tongue—slithered into Kira's ears. "Say please, Rukia dear."

The sound of a cloak being discarded was heard, and Kira saw a hint of white by the door.

Kira found himself repeating _Say it, Rukia, say it _over and over, an inner, haunting mantra. He listened as Rukia's breath became slow and decisive. With a rustle of cloth she turned to face Captain Ichimaru.

"…Please, Captain Ichimaru."

Kira noted that the sliding door was slightly ajar, large enough for him to peek through. He tiptoed over to the spot and sat in front of it, awe and horror clouding his heart. His mouth fell open slightly at the soft sounds coming from the near-invisible spectacle—two hands sliding across shoulders, barely audible above the pattering of the rain, a small laugh from his Captain's lips. Kira peered closer, sliding the door aside just a little more.

The sight that met his eyes would haunt him, like a lingering touch, for years to come.

The kisses began—a delicate brush against Rukia's closed eyes, washing away the tears that stained her face, vibrating from the lullaby that Captain Ichimaru was humming as he gently caressed her face with his hands. When the caresses became more intense, as they sensed Rukia's growing need, Captain Ichimaru appeared reluctant to fill that need and Kira realized that the Captain was going _too _slow, that sooner or later Rukia was going to—

Rukia let out a cry of utter _want_, passion and terror. _Why _him_? _her eyes seemed to say, _why does _he _have to do this?!_ Loneliness echoed within her cry; primal, thrilling pulses through the air, and she pulled at Captain Ichimaru's uniform without hesitation, greedily…

"My, my, Rukia dear. You certainly are eager!" Captain Ichimaru smiled triumphantly, wickedly, letting the top half of his black kimono fall away, leaving his chest bare.

Kira watched Rukia stare at his Captain in wonder, clearly never having seen a man in this situation before. But then, neither had Kira. She took in the light muscles of his arms and chest and stepped back, her eyes wide.

Captain Ichimaru crouched halfway out of view on his hands and knees low to the ground. "I've heard you compare me to a snake." He grinned widely, his eyes half-open. "Where is your apple, Rukia dear?" he cooed, crooking a finger. "Shall I find it for you?"

Kira watched as they fell together onto the futon beside a pile of cushions, unable to tear his eyes away. But all he could see was Rukia's small hand lying limp on a red cushion—the color of temptation.

_You shouldn't be watching this, _his mind warned. _It's too personal, too embarrassing_, _too real, too _wonderful.

But he didn't stop watching. He listened as his captain—the man he served with all his heart—whispered in Rukia's ear as, at last, she slowly drifted to sleep in Captain Ichimaru's arms. He watched as Captain Ichimaru pressed his lips to Rukia's small, bruised lips, and turned out the lamp.

--

The next afternoon Kira returned to his duties with a hint of nervousness.

Then again, Kira was always nervous. Captain Ichimaru was simply so unpredictable—and yet so weirdly fascinating—that it took all of his will to not jump a foot in the air if Captain Ichimaru so much as cleared his throat.

Still, Kira felt a certain…_guilt _weighing him down that afternoon. He couldn't help glancing out of the corner of his eye at Captain Ichimaru, who was busily scribbling on some paper. Nothing _appeared _different with the silver-haired man—no aura of the dark, addicting charisma that he showed the night before. Not a hair out of place.

Eventually, Captain Ichimaru stopped his "work" and looked up at Kira with a confused, innocent expression.

"_Izuru_, what's the matter?" Captain Ichimaru asked frowning curiously, stressing Kira's first name with mocking friendliness.

Kira shook his head and smile shakily. "Oh, it's nothing, Captain Ichimaru." He returned to his work, aware that Gin was still watching him curiously.

Kira tried to continue working, but flashes of the night before invaded his mind. He tried to push them out, but to no avail. Captain Ichimaru was humming again, the sound of his pen scratching against the desk reaching his ears: _scritchity-scritchity-scratch, scritch-scratch-scritch_.

It was a personal affair, he shouldn't pry…

_Scritch-scritch-scritch._

He should have just turned away…

_Scratch-scratch-scratch._

Maybe if he just got it over with…

_Scratch. _

Kira glanced around nervously—there was no one else in the room—and burst out "I'm so sorry, Captain Ichimaru! But, but I—I saw—"

Captain Ichimaru's frown grew deeper, and his eyes began to be seen in full, red as blood, hypnotic. "Saw _what, _my dear Izuru?"

Kira felt heat rise to his cheeks.

Captain Ichimaru's grin began to return. "_Aaah, _a guessing game, hmm? How _intriguing, _Izuru." He leaned forward with his chin in his hand. "Did you see…"

He rattled off a list of embarrassing subjects, grinning ever wider as Izuru blushed a brighter shade of red at the mental images that ensued. But he didn't mind. It was his Captain, after all—there were playing a game, like equals, like _friends. _There was nothing wrong with this picture at all, nothing amiss.

"Sir…" Kira took a deep breath and began again. "I'm sorry, but I heard Miss Kuchiki outside that extra room, last night, and…" He glanced away in shame, waiting for the punishment he knew would come. He had ignored a Captain's right to privacy—surely that would merit for something _horrible_—

"_Aaah, _so you saw Rukia and myself last night, hmm? Oh, _naughty boy_!" Captain Ichimaru was laughing, good-naturedly now. "You caught me in the act!" His tone became somewhat more serious, his smile was still in place. "You really shouldn't do that, you know. What if dear Rukia had seen you?"

Kira stared down at the floor, feeling wretched as usual. He felt his ears redden. "I'm sorry. But, I…uh…I didn't just _catch _you—"

Captain Ichimaru's eyebrows were raised in what Kira assumed was shock. "My, my, Izuru, you're quite the voyeur!"

With a hasty apology and a deep bow that would leave him with a sore back for two days, Kira bolted from the room, Captain Ichimaru's gleeful laughter echoing in his ears.

It wasn't until Captain Ichimaru's betrayal of Soul Society that Kira realized that his captain had _wanted _him to see.


	9. 9: The Prince and Violets

**Deception Nine: **Of Princes and Flowers

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **469

Gin smiled as he took Rukia by the hand and together they raced across the meadow.

"If you want, you can pick some flowers here. This is a special place, one that only I know of."

Rukia nodded with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad that Captain Ukitake allowed me to rest for awhile. I would not have found you otherwise, Captain Ichimaru."

Gin plastered a caring smile on his face. "You need some rest. After all, you've been working hard. Your big brother must be proud."

Rukia laughed bitterly. "As if _that _would happen."

Gin shrugged and crouched down in a small patch of daisies. "You never know." He picked four daisies and began to intertwine them, green molding into yellow and white, until a daisy chain was formed. He placed it gently on her head. "You became a noble in one night, after all. Surely that must mean _something_ to you."

Rukia smiled slightly. "Not really."

Gin smirked. "Well, as your prince, that's a little depressing. I _am _supposed to be your savior, am I not?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled the daisy chain off of her head. "Hardly."

Gin smirked wider. "'Hardly'…_Captain._" He waved his index finger chidingly in her face, poking her nose.

"'Captain'," Rukia repeated with a sigh. "I still find the idea of you as a prince ridiculous."

Gin shrugged and kissed her, pushing her gently to the ground. He noted that the taste of the peppermint Rukia had been eating only minutes ago still lingered on her lips.

"Now, really, Rukia dear. Won't you let me have this _one _little amusement?" he asked with a pout a second later, thoroughly enjoying the blush on Rukia's face.

Rukia arched an eyebrow skeptically. "You're hardly a knight in shining armor, Captain."

Gin, mimicking her expression, picked up the daisy chain. "Too soon?" he asked curiously.

Rukia nodded, her eyes now dimmed with sadness—which didn't fit the scene at _all. _It was a bright, cheerful day, the grass was green, the flowers in bloom, and Rukia Kuchiki was falling for him—step by fearful, confused step.

Regret just wasn't the right _emotion _in this circumstance.

And so Gin kissed her again, pulling her to her feet and running across the meadow with her again, his Captain's haori flapping behind them. There was a strawberry patch only a short distance away, one that Gin knew from experience had the sweetest berries in the afterlife. After that, he would encourage Rukia to go flower picking once more.

Later, when Izuru asked Gin shyly where he had been all afternoon, Gin said simply that he was picking wildflowers, "daisies to be specific", he said, then grinned wider "…and violets."

If Izuru noticed that Rukia's eyes occasionally held the same shade as the forementioned purple flower, he didn't speak of it.


	10. 10: Power Struggle

Deception Ten:

**Deception Ten: **Power Struggle

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **470

Rukia never realized just how foolish she truly looked while wearing Gin's haori.

A powerful sign of status on him, it simply showed her vulnerability, drape across her shoulder and trailing behind her on the floor. Her hands were completely swallowed up by the sleeves, lightly skimming Gin's arms when he touched her—on her orders, of course.

For a moment, she, too, was Captain Kuchiki just like her brother.

Sometimes she made him wait on his knees like a true minor Soul Reaper would, his gaze on her feet as she took the mantle of power—both her womanly charms and the status symbol the haori showed—and enacted her own rendition of "Captain and soldier".

Gin prided himself in his patience, though sometimes it took all of his will not pull Rukia down to the floor and show her what it _really _meant to be a Captain. But it was worth watching little Rukia attempt to strut around her room, her gaze as cold as her brother's emotionless gaze.

He played his role faithfully, calling her "Captain Rukia", on all fours while she eagerly used the emotional outlet he had given her. He only touched her when instructed, only drew her to the bed when she desired, and only made love to her (_what a phrase, "making love", what a lie when it came to Gin_) when she finally consented. It was, in a way, heaven and hell all at once.

And Gin couldn't have been happier.

Because eventually, Gin would catch her off guard.

He would kiss her, or brush his hand against her knee, or simply look up at her, and she would step back, unsure. Then _he_ would take control, and Rukia would have to relinquish the haori—and every other article of clothing she possessed.

It was some time during one of these power struggles that Rukia had started calling him by his first name, after yet another successful evening. Or rather, she had whispered it, almost fearfully, glancing worriedly at the open window near the bed. Where anyone could see.

Gin knew for a fact that Aizen rather enjoyed the spectacle, particularly near the end when Rukia clung to Gin like a dying woman, the haori being used as a blanket for them both. When Rukia would gather the last of her dignity and grind her teeth together, her eyes seeming to say _I will not let him win, I will not let him win…_

There were times during those nights when Rukia had Gin wrapped around her little finger; at others it was the reverse. But either way Gin knew Aizen returned to his private quarters with a confident smirk on his face, glad that Gin was enjoying his role.

Aizen and Gin both knew from experience that there was nothing like a power struggle.


	11. 11: Morning

Deception Six: Secret

**Deception Six: **Morning

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **510

It was rather amusing, really, to wake up in the morning with Rukia still sleeping by his side.

Even more wonderful was the fact that it was _her _choice, not his, that she stayed with him throughout the night after their nocturnal activities. Even after so many years of being together in their little secret, it was still hard to not burst into laughter at poor Rukia's attempt at hiding the physical signs of Gin's "affection" on her neck.

It really was rather sad that they had to hide it. It would be an excellent prank to pull on Byah-Byah-Byah: walk up to him one day with Rukia in Gin's arms, an engagement ring in one hand and a wedding invitation in the other. But _nooo, _Rukia wanted it to be a _secret. _So, deciding to follow her wishes for the fun of it, Gin made it seem as though nothing was wrong. He was so good at it, in fact, that even Captain Aizen couldn't help but look at him questioningly.

Each morning Gin always managed to leave before Rukia awoke, going about his business. He would stack Rukia's clothes neatly on the bed, then pad over to the kitchen to make some breakfast for her. She usually ate cereal or toast when she wasn't with him, he knew, and so he would occasionally cook her an omelet…of course Izuru would be the one doing the cooking.

Then, with the omelet hissing in its pan, Gin would creep back over to the bed, where Rukia still slept soundly.

"Rukia, dear…it's time to wake up…" he would coo, yanking the curtains open and letting sunlight blast through the window.

Rukia would groan and roll away from the light, her hair fuzzy and sticking up all over the place.

"Nooooo…" she would manage to slur, yanking the covers over her head.

"I've got breakfast waiting for you when you do get up, then. Bye-bye." And off Gin would go, ready to face the day.

On some days, however, Gin would wake up to the sound of Rukia whimpering in her sleep. She would be tossing and turning from side to side, hissing Kaien's name under her breath. Sometimes she would even cry, tears rolling down her pale face. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but somehow it still seemed remarkable each time.

Gin would simply lie beside her and listen for a few minutes most of the time, knowing that she would be crying in the daylight very soon—Captain Aizen's plans were going perfectly. She wouldn't be crying just because of their betrayal, either. No, she would be crying because Rukia would realize that the man she _thought _was protecting her was actually taking everything away from her: her innocence, the emotional wall around her heart.

After some more contemplation of that momentous occasion, Gin would place his hand on Rukia's sweating forehead and whisper soothingly in her ear, as he guessed lovers were supposed to do. After she calmed down, Gin would dress himself and leave, savoring her arm stretched out toward him on the coverlet.


	12. 12: Wilted

**Deception 12: **Wilted

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **567

Rukia clutched Gin's hand tightly as she stumbled in a random direction.

There had been a celebration for Renji's achievement of 7th Seat status in the 11th Division. There had been drinks. Dancing. Talking, laughing, singing. And somehow, Gin had come into the picture.

Her mind whirled—where were they going? She couldn't see straight—the world was spinning around her. Rukia's legs wobbled as they continued walking in whatever direction they were going. She could faintly hear Gin's chuckle as she leaned on his arm, distant, as though through a tunnel.

Flower petals were falling from the trees, swirling, dancing in the air. So beautiful. Her hands reached out and tried to catch one, and she nearly fell, but she felt Gin catch her and haul her upright again. Rukia stared hazily down at her small hand, marveling at the sakura petals she held.

"Come on, Rukia dear, this way."

Rukia nodded and let Gin pull her into someone's quarters, sliding the door shut.

Her eyes wound their shaky way to his face, distorted due to the drinks she'd held, and she collapsed onto a tatami mat, her hands numb and useless. She wasn't worried though. In Rukia's alcohol-clouded mind, Gin would never betray her. She felt him smile as always into their kiss, and smiled nonsensically in return, marveling at the soft feel of the candlelight around the room. The light gave Gin's silver hair a strange, blurry glow when he raised his head and smiled down at her.

Rukia listened to the sound of Gin's hands running through her hair, though they were ice-cold to the touch and she shivered, knowing that those hands were the opposite of the warmth she would soon feel.

"Gin…" she mumbled blearily, giggling foolishly at the tickling feel of his lips against her ear. "Gin, stop it…that tickles…"

Gin chuckled with his mouth closed and simply resumed his play, resting his head against her neck. His hands began their lazy travel. Rukia arched her back in anticipation—

"So, then, Byakuya, would you like us to continue? I'm sure we can provide you with some…_thrilling entertainment_ this evening."

Rukia's eyes widened as she craned her head to her right. Her brother was sitting at his desk, clutching his writing brush so tightly it looked as though it would snap. His eyes were narrowed in horror and distaste, and his jaw was set in a firm line. His skin was even paler than usual, and for a brief instant it looked as though he was going to scream at Rukia.

Gin, of course, picked up on this. "Of course, I can always let _you _have her for the evening. I trained her well." He traced her jawbone lightly. "You see? I can show you how she ticks. All _you_ have to do is ask, O Byah-Byah-Byah."

Byakuya's brush snapped, sending pieces all across his cherry wood desk. "Ichimaru…" he said coldly, getting to his feet and pulling out his sword.

Rukia scrambled to her feet, and stumbling, hurtled off into the night, looking for an escape, _anything _to get her out of Soul Society. The petals she had held so gently only moments before slid out of her grasp, crushed.

Until her capture a month later that was the last she saw of her brother and all of Soul Society.


	13. 13: Awaiting

**Deception 13: **Awaiting

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **135

--

Gin decided to deal with some unfinished business after Rukia left.

A few whispered remarks here and there, and the whole of Seireitei was aflame with the tale of Rukia Kuchiki, the harlot and mistress of Captain Gin Ichimaru.

Less than 24 hours after Gin had first spread the rumor, Rangiku stalked up to him and demanded to know whether the tales were true or not. Gin smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, telling her no one would ever replace her, that she was his dearest friend.

The next morning, Rangiku left Gin's quarters content, while Gin marveled at the soft curls of her strawberry-blonde hair as the curls were lit by sunlight.

But the sunlight didn't give her the same translucent glow that it gave Rukia.

Subconsciously, Gin awaited his princess' return.


	14. 14: Contrasts

**Deception 14: **Contrasts

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **336

--

Rukia tried to ignore the subtle contrasts between Ichigo and Gin.

For one thing, Ichigo scowled far more often than he smiled. He was rough, immature in some ways, a bit of a punk. He was also protective, devoted to his family, kind-hearted underneath the scowling mask. And filled with guilt.

Gin was smiling, polite, deceptively gentle with everyone, but secretive to a fault. He was also protective in his own, strange way, more devoted to his own ends than anyone else—though Rukia had a hunch that Miss Rangiku Matsumoto was, and would always be, Gin's first and only among all things under the sun.

She hadn't bothered to ask Gin whether he felt remorse. There was no time.

Still, no matter how much she tried to push the thoughts away, they always came back.

Thoughts such as _Gin doesn't hold his zanpakuto like Ichigo does, he holds it with experience. _And _Gin wouldn't argue with me, he'd win me over with a few simple words._

The thoughts had cropped up in the first week or so of her stay with Ichigo. After awhile though, she became caught up in the pleasure of having a nakama again, a companion to face the world with, someone to stand at her side, sword drawn.

She knew it was too good to be true.

She had had a vivid dream of Ichigo and Gin before she left for Soul Society. It appeared to her the night before she wrote the farewell letter—a letter written in a simple code that she and Gin had created, and passed along by dutiful Kira.

In the dream, they both held out their hands to her, saying "Follow me!" Their voices melted into each other, and their appearances twisted and merged, and before long she couldn't tell whose smile was whose, which kiss was Ichigo's—not that she'd know anyway. Hands and laughter slid like phantoms through her mind...

She had awakened in a cold sweat.

The farewell letter was written the next evening, and Rukia did not allow even one of her tears to fall upon the paper.

And in the back of her mind, she could hear Gin's triumphant laughter, that grew louder and louder until it became a roaring in her ears.


	15. 15: Collar

**Deception 15: **Collar

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **328

--

The collar had been Gin's idea.

He had first recommended it to Aizen, who calmly approved it. Gin then set up the necessary materials.

The collar itself would be a dark pink—a color Rukia hated—with holes placed around it where restrainers might be hooked onto it. It would be a little tight around her neck, but not too tight. The inside of the collar would be covered with a material as soft as down. It would be rounded a little, easy to hold loosely, but firmly. The strength of the collar was derived from a precious metal, extremely strong and lightweight, though brittle.

The perfect restraint for Rukia.

After two weeks of trial and error (mostly but not entirely on Izuru's part), he had the masterpiece finished.

It was rather beautiful, he thought, as he examined it from all angles. Simple but powerful, just the way Gin always liked things. He tossed it up and down in his hands, wondering how it would feel around Rukia's neck, and what her reaction would be.

That had been ten years after Kaien's oh-so-untimely death, when Aizen had begun to research the possible execution of Central 46; those doomed judges of Soul Society. Gin had hidden the collar away, and had waited until the opportune moment to give Rukia his "little present".

But then one day Gin had been handling it a little too roughly—bouncing it experimentally off the walls of his room—when the collar shattered.

When Rukia returned, there was a new and improved collar, but now with a serum hidden within it, a serum that induced light-headedness. When the collar was pulled forward, the wearer would be injected by a tiny needle. Unfelt, indiscernible. It was perfect for Aizen's needs.

Gin couldn't help but smile when the collar was shipped down to Rukia's cell just before her transfer to the Tower.

After all, it was only right his greatest masterpiece should wear such a work of art.


	16. 16: Visitor

**Deception 16: **Visitor

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **775

--

Gin smiled cheerily to the guards he passed as he made his way to Rukia's cell.

For a prison block, it was rather "well-furnished", as it was housing a noble. The Tower of

Penitence was, by rumor, unfurnished and unfeeling—the only occupant the Soul Reaper who awaited punishment. The tower was very different from her current "living" quarters.

But Gin felt the Tower was a little _too _depressing for Rukia. In fact, the whole of her current cell—consisting of four walls and a chair, which faced the window—seemed to him ridiculously defeatist and depressing.

Rukia needed to be cheered up.

At last he found the entrance to the cell block that Rukia was housed in; he stated his business to the guards posted there.

"Hello. I am Captain Ichimaru. I've come to see Miss Rukia Kuchiki."

The guards looked at each other and smirked.

"Ya mean yer lil' harem girl?" one of them asked, prompting a chuckle from his companion.

_Ah. New additions to the idiot brigade, I suppose. _Gin thought with an inward sigh.

"Hey, I heard it's the other way 'round! I mean, I've heard so strange stuff 'bout ya, _Captain_. They say ya—shall we say—_slept yer way _to the top." The other guard grinned wickedly. "Maybe ya could introduce me to a girl or two down in Rukongai in return for lettin' ya in to see yer cute lil' concubine?"

Gin's smile widened. "Now really, gentleman, you shouldn't say such cruel things. They may come back"—he shoved the guard into a wall, Shinso's blade tickling the man's jugular—"to haunt you. Now…_may I come in_?"

He received no more resistance.

"Rukia dear, look who's come to visit you!" he called, his voice harshly echoing as the door clanged shut behind him as he entered the cell block.

It amused him to watch Rukia stiffen and slowly turn her head in his direction, her eyes filled with confusion and fear that he could sense even from a distance.

"C-Captain Ichima—" she began, but Gin stopped her with a lazy wave.

"Please, Rukia, call me 'Gin'. We agreed on it. Remember?" he asked in an airy tone, moving slowly over to her cell.

Rukia huffed and turned away, her hair seeming to bristle with indignation. "How can I _not_…" she said, sarcasm all but dripping off her tongue.

"Now Rukia dear, is _that_ any way to treat me?" Gin stopped in front of the cell bars, poking a few fingers through the gaps and wiggling them playfully. "Tell me—what is the World of The Living like these days? Did you get to go shopping in Tokyo? Did you ride a train? Was Urahara in residence where you were? Did you…_meet _someone?"

Rukia didn't answer.

Gin grinned. "Come on, Rukia dear. _Tell me_…" he coaxed, sliding his fingers from between two bars and poking them back through another set, the tips of his fingers against her neck.

"There's nothing you'd be interested in, _Gin._" Rukia said coldly.

One of Gin's fingers lightly brushed her neck, and she flinched. "How _ever _did you get by on rainy days, I wonder? Hmm? Were you lonely, Rukia dear? You could have come back earlier. _I _would have welcomed you."

"I…I lost my powers." Rukia said haltingly.

Gin gasped in fake surprise—_everyone _knew about Rukia's powers being gone, but hearing it from her was for him the equivalent of a child saying their ABC's for the first time. Simple and beautiful.

"Oh? Well, isn't that sad. You poor thing." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are you _sure _you don't want my company?"

Again there was nothing but silence.

"Very well, then. Bye-bye, Rukia dear." With that, Gin turned to leave, waving once.

"One."

He turned slightly to gaze in Rukia's direction. She had stiffened slightly, again.

"Two."

He had almost forgotten how much fun it was to watch her give in to him.

"Three."

He could hear her feet tap the floor nervously.

"Going once…"

She was preparing to stand up now, considering it.

"Going twice…three more steps and I'm out the door, Rukia…"

Rukia stood up, a blush coating her cheeks and fire in her eyes. Her fists were clenched, her posture unbending. Just like in those romances he had picked out for her all those years ago, no words were needed.

"Sold," he whispered, moving toward her and hurriedly unlocking the door with Kido, closing it behind him.


	17. 17: Conversation

**Deception 17: **Conversation

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **358

--

In the darkness, Rukia lay on the rather uncomfortable wood floor, wrapped in Gin's embrace.

"Have any intruders arrived?" she asked, her mind flashing back to Ichigo, when he had lain in a bloody heap on the ground at her feet.

"No. Were you expecting someone?" Gin's voice took on a familiar, teasing tone.

Rukia shook her head. "Not really. I just wanted to make sure."

"…To make sure it wasn't this Ichigo boy?"

"Yes."

There was a pause as Gin pulled away slightly, gazing smugly at her. She blushed under his gaze and gave him a not-quite-playful slap on the shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, hoping Gin wasn't getting any bad ideas. She didn't want Ichigo harmed, after all—if he were still alive.

"Oh, just thinking of what this boy must look like. Is he handsome?"

The need to tell someone—_anyone_—of her experiences in the World of the Living bubbled up again, and Rukia decided to accept it.

"If you like scowling men, I suppose so. He has bright orange hair. It's a little obnoxious-looking, really—not sleek-looking like Renji's, or…" She sighed. "…Or soft, like yours. It's just obnoxious."

"I see. So, obnoxious orange hair, a scowl…anything else?" Gin asked, repositioning himself so that his face was inches from her own.

Rukia sighed. "He has…a zanpakuto as long as his body," she said softly, nestling her head under his chin. "Let's not talk about him anymore."

"If you could do anything right now…what would you do?" Gin asked.

Rukia pondered the question. There were many things she would have liked to do: apologize to Renji and her brother, see her Division again, ask Kaien if he could forgive her for being forced to kill him…and to see Ichigo and the others again, just once.

"There are many things I would like to do. What about you, Gin?"

"Well…at the moment, nothing, really."

There was silence for a moment.

"Gin, what are you thinking of now?"

"Things," Gin said simply, chuckling. He didn't elaborate.

Rukia sighed. "Of course."

She fell asleep to the sound of Gin's soft breathing, and the faint sound of crickets.


	18. 18: Meet, Greet, and

**Deception 18: **Meet, Greet, and…

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **400

--

Gin walked slowly toward the large opening gate wondering who was on the other side.

Perhaps it would be Urahara, just as Aizen had said. Maybe it would be someone else—a representative of Urahara's, perhaps. Or some new student bound for the Soul Reaper Academy.

As the gate opened a little wider, Gin felt the incredible urge to laugh maniacally at his incredible luck.

A scowling, orange-haired boy was standing grouchily in the entranceway, carrying a sword as long as his body. A bit of a handsome picture…if you liked scowling boys…and the _spitting image _of Kaien—an obnoxious orange haired version—of Kaien.

Ichigo Kurosaki. The young man who was after Rukia's heart.

What in the name of Captain Aizen was wrong with Rukia? Why was it that all the men she cared for in her life wore that same, _stupid_ scowl?!

_What _a _coincidence _this was! What impeccable timing!

"Oh, my. This just won't do." Gin said lazily, stepping forward.

First, to shock the boy, he slashed the gatekeeper's arm, nearly severing it.

_The sight of blood should be enough for this little strawberry…_

To his surprise, Ichigo was instead enraged. He leapt forward, slamming his unsheathed zanpakuto into Gin's Shinso, but it was weak in comparison. He had a good amount of Spiritual Pressure, but not enough to defeat Gin.

This strawberry wasn't worth Rukia's time. No, he was far too rough for her, too wild and unruly. Not like Renji—no, with Renji there was a limit to his wild side—to surpass Byah-Byah-Byah. But Ichigo…

Gin mostly tuned out the boy's words, instead preparing to kill him with Shinso which as much pomp and circumstance as he could manage. After all, that was the least he could do for him.

"Impale him, Shinso," he said calmly, feeling Shinso extend forward, ready to pierce Ichigo Kurosaki's flesh—

"_You're hardly a knight in shining armor, Captain._" Rukia's voice echoed back through Gin's mind.

_Is that a challenge, Rukia dear? _Gin thought to himself, grinning wickedly.

The force of Shinso's blow pushed Ichigo and the wounded gate keeper three to four yards away from the gate—a sufficient amount, Gin supposed—and Gin called out a cheery "Bye-bye, now!" as the gate slammed shut.

With that, Gin made his way back to his Headquarters, his good deed done for the day.

Wouldn't Aizen be proud.


	19. 19: Clean

**Deception 19: **Clean

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **224

--

Rukia began to place her memories of Gin in the back of her mind, where they belonged.

She started her "Spring Cleaning" when she was moved to the Tower of Penitence. Once there, she occupied herself primarily with memories of Captain Ukitake, her fellow 13th Division members, Hanataro, her brother, Renji, Ichigo and Kaien. She relived her memories of them, smiling at fond memories and old jokes, and frowning at the sad times.

She could make it through. She was Rukia Kuchiki, the lucky street rat who outshone all of her hecklers from so long ago. There was nothing she couldn't face. Her execution loomed before her; Rukia felt it was a good idea to mull things over, to let things go.

She didn't come back to Gin for affection, nor for the love of pain and despair. She let him return to her because some part of her insisted that Gin was a _good man. _

Vaguely, Rukia knew she was only deceiving herself, but she didn't care. She had always disliked him—no matter what he said or did. He was just a distraction, nothing more, just as she was probably just a little toy for him.

So she let her memories of Gin sink into her subconscious.

Rukia had her resolve, if nothing else, and the likes of Gin would never break it.


	20. 20: Wind Song Reprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the Wind Song (Reprise). That honor goes to Tim Janis.

**Deception 20: **Wind Song (Reprise)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **488

--

Kira was sensitive—to other's feelings—in particular Captain Ichimaru's.

So when Captain Ichimaru brought him back to their division headquarters, Kira had a feeling that something was amiss.

Captain Ichimaru sat quietly at his desk, staring up at the ceiling. He was humming a nonsensical tune to himself, a strange tune that seemed to be comprised of random sounds jumbled together—high, low, high, high, low, low, low and high again, all in various combinations. His fingers were tapping the desk in a marching rhythm, completely confusing Kira's hearing.

Kira knew the signs. Captain Ichimaru was irritated, even though his smile was still in place. It was best Kira left him alone for a while.

Kira moved a short distance away, seating himself at his desk and pointedly looked the other way, trying to decipher what was making his Captain so irritated.

Abruptly, Captain Ichimaru stood up from his seat and headed to the room where his piano was located.

Kira listened as the beginning notes of "Wind Song (Reprise)" were heard—a piece Captain Ichimaru had taught Kira one morning in April. His mind's eye pictured the way his Captain's fingers glided across the keys, delicate pads coaxing gentle music out of the battered old piano Captain Ichimaru and Captain Aizen had brought back from the World of the Living one day.

"Izuru, come here." Captain Ichimaru commanded over the gentle sounds of the piano.

Kira shuffled into the room, eyeing the dusty relic of a piano and the bench that Captain Ichimaru sat on. Dust motes floated in the lantern light, and Kira resisted the urge to sneeze.

"What is it, Captain Ichimaru?" Kira asked softly, moving to the bench. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just sit down, Izuru. I want to see if you can remember the keys." Captain Ichimaru replied, resting his hands on his lap.

Kira nodded, sat down, and began to play.

The notes were a little more hesitant, but the magic was still there, only a little dimmer than when Captain Ichimaru had played. The notes soared about the room, and Captain Ichimaru hummed with pleasure.

"Captain Ichimaru, I think…" Kira hesitated, then continued. "…I think it might make Miss Kuchiki feel better if you visit her before her execution tomorrow. To give her encouragement."

Perhaps the music had dulled his senses. Kira instantly waited for the reprimand that was sure to come. To his surprise, none came. He glanced over at Captain Ichimaru, who was staring thoughtfully at him. He was frowning slightly. That, Kira knew, only meant trouble.

His fingers were still moving over the keys, though he wasn't paying much attention.

Suddenly, Captain Ichimaru smiled. "You know, Izuru, that _is _a good idea. Yes, a little tease would be nice. I have been a little…out-of-touch, after all. It would do us both good."

With a sigh of relief, Kira finished the piece without missing a note.


	21. 21: Burning Bridges

**Deception 21: **Burning Bridges

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **1002

--

Gin began his slow walk toward Rukia's entourage on the bridge, thinking over the little chat he had had with Aizen earlier that morning.

"_The Hougyouku is going to_ _be extracted from her soon. Go ahead and play your little game with her if you want." Aizen said with his usual gentle smile._

_Gin smiled and sat down beside him, watching Aizen polish his glasses for what would probably be the last time. "Of course, it _would _be amusing if she were to be my equal just this once, wouldn't it?"_

"_In what area?" Aizen asked calmly, his glasses catching the light and giving off a masking glow._

"_Cunning. The will to live." Gin said simply._

"_Any particular reason? The will to live isn't useful in someone assigned to death row." _

"_It's more enjoyable. Besides, I preferred her fighting. Call it a…farewell gift." _

"_Very well, then. Have fun...while you can."_

Gin took a deep breath and sighed, enjoying the cool air. He would indeed enjoy himself.

He waited until Rukia felt his Spiritual Pressure and reveled in the look of fear she sent his way. Clearly the guards had told her a little of the rumors that surrounded them. He took in the collar he had made for her, amused at how well it fit her, and what a nice accessory it made. Rukia probably knew who it was from, as well.

"Good morning," he said genially, his smile never faltering. "How _are _you today, Rukia dear?" The word "today" slipped out of his mouth in a near-whisper, making the guards stiffen at the personal feel of it.

Rukia stared at him with anger and fear in her eyes, whispering his name: "Ichimaru…Gin."

_Now it's time for a hint of confusion to stir things up a bit…_

"Such bad manners, Rukia," Gin drawled. "You know you must always address me as _Captain Ichimaru._"

_Except when I hand you my haori, _his smile seemed to say. _You certainly are adorable when you try to act superior around me._

"I apologize, Captain Ichimaru." Rukia's words were cold and sharp. Good, exactly the way he wanted them. A little verbal sparring was a nice touch.

Gin also noted that Rukia hadn't stumbled at all upon calling him "Captain Ichimaru". That meant she was letting go of him. That was…intriguing.

He chuckled, watching one guard shudder slightly out of the corner of his eye. "Oh dear, did you think I was serious? Don't worry, I'm not about to _turn you in._" _A little innuendo never hurt, does it, Rukia dear? _"I really don't even mind, especially since we've _known_ each other for so _long._"

A "tiny" reference to their affair, and a guard began to rub his arm nervously. Rukia's brow furrowed adorably, making Gin grin.

"I know you didn't come here for _small talk, _Captain. Tell me, why are you here?" Rukia spat the words out as though they were poison.

_You said that once before, Rukia, one night in…December, I believe. There were fireworks. And I held your hand, Rukia, remember? _Gin smiled and cocked his head to one side ever so slightly.

"Well…I suppose no particular reason, Rukia." _Not that you'll believe that—but then, that _is _the idea. _"I was just taking a walk and decided I'd visit…just to _tease _you a little bit." 

Gin watched as Rukia's eyes seemed to glaze over, and he took the liberty of moving a few steps closer. His eyes took in the soft crease in her brow, the small frown on her face and the slight wrinkle of her nose as though she smelled something fowl—_Or an insult to her art, _Gin thought with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" he asked a few minutes later, wondering what was so interesting. "It seems you fell into a trance there."

"Sort of." Rukia replied sharply, giving him a steady glare.

_Now _that's _more like it, Rukia dear. You've changed for the better these past few days. _

Gin decided to goad her with her beloved friend Renji's unfortunate position. He could almost feel the words tingle as they fell from his lips, poisoned daggers embedding themselves deep into her heart—or so his inner poet proclaimed. Either way, he received the reaction he wanted: rage.

Gin smiled even wider. _Now for the final card to play: the brave Knight In Shining Armor._

"Want me so save you?"

Unlike Ichigo and Renji, who simply decided for her, and Byakuya, who didn't seem to care one way or another, Gin asked politely for her approval, something that he knew would catch her attention.

Rukia gazed at him with cynical loathing. Her guards were outraged, and loud about it. He cheerfully ignored them, glad that he would be leaving soon. Forever.

"I _could _rescue you and save you from this execution right now. You _and _Renji." _Possibly._ "And the others, too." _That Strawberry would make a good chew toy for the Gillian. Hmm. That idea holds potential. _

Gin watched as Rukia began to mull over the small dusting of hope he had given her, and moved ever closer. Poor thing, she looked so uncertain. Her innocence was never so obvious.

For an instant, Gin suddenly wanted to go along with his idea of rescuing her. One tiny movement, and he could carry her away, just like in those fairy tales.

He didn't like sad stories.

But their story was no fairy tale.

"You think I'm kidding?" he asked, placing his hand on her head, his face mere inches from hers.

"I am."

_Got you!_

Gin casually caressed her face one last time, walking away from her and calling "Bye-bye, Rukia! I'll see you once more—at the Soukyouku!" He waved lazily at her, feeling a slight spring in his step.

It was always fun to play with Rukia's emotions. Even more so now that he had a new reason for doing so.

Her scream cut through the air, and Gin grinned widely.

It was such a shame. He supposed he would miss her…just a little.


	22. 22: Reap What You Sow

**Deception 22: **Reap What You Sow

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **425

--

Gin was lost in thought as he led Momo down into the catacombs on Soul Society, where Aizen was waiting.

Here was yet another chance to make a young girl's dreams come true: reunite her with her beloved Captain Aizen, and let her rest in Aizen's warm embrace. It was a shame that his embrace would be the last thing she ever felt.

_So tragic, little Momo. Devotion really can be damning, I suppose. _Gin thought with a sly grin as he rounded the next corner.

Suddenly, Momo piped up "Captain Ichimaru…are the rumors about you and Miss Kuchiki true?"

Gin halted and turned about to face her, his smile intact. "What do _you _think, Momo?" he asked in the same tone that he had used with all of the other questioners before her. "I'd like to hear your opinion on the matter."

Momo blushed and stared down at the floor, fiddling with her lieutenant's badge in a way that Gin found surprisingly endearing. "I…I suppose they're true. I mean, Miss Kuchiki _was _happy that night when you joined our party."

"Well, then." With a polite nod of his head Gin continued down the steps, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"But Captain Ichimaru…you don't love Miss Kuchiki, do you." It wasn't a question. It didn't have to be.

Gin turned back to her, his smile enough to encourage cavities in the sugary sweetness it presented. "Now, Momo, is that any way to talk to a Captain?"

He gracefully hopped onto the step she stood on, her tiny left foot poised to step down, and leaned his face to just inches from hers. Her face turned a vibrant apple red, and her eyes widened. Indeed, if Rukia hadn't come along, Momo Hinamori, bless her little heart, would be the one who shared his bed. But Aizen had wanted her, and Gin was willing to indulge Aizen in whatever he wished. And vice versa.

But now was not the time to let his thoughts stray to Aizen.

"Well, Momo?" Gin asked softly, cupping her chin in his hand.

"You aren't sure, are you?" Momo asked, surprisingly managing to keep her composure. "If you wanted, you could save Miss Kuchiki, couldn't you? Wouldn't you?" Her voice took on a slightly frenzied pitch. "If you loved her, wouldn't—"

Gin silenced Momo with a finger to her lips, still smiling that sweet smile. "Of course I would. Aizen taught me well."

Momo's eyes dimmed with sadness, and Gin walked on down the stairs.

"Come on, Momo. We've got an appointment with someone…_special._"


	23. 23: Final Smile

**Deception 23: **Final Smile

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 558

--

When Captains Ichimaru, Aizen and Tousen appeared in front of her while she was still in Renji's protective embrace, Rukia felt she had entered into a nightmare.

The breath instantly caught in her throat, and she felt her heart hammering. Renji's hand clutched her shoulder tightly, while her knees knocked together despite Renji's steadying embrace.

Captain Ichimaru smiled.

Captain Aizen began speaking, but Rukia didn't hear the words—she only knew that this was not the Captain Aizen she had known; this man meant to harm Renji and herself. Instinctively Rukia braced herself for whatever would come next.

Renji whispered in her ear that he would never give her up to Aizen, and Rukia felt a surge of pride and affection for her dearest friend.

Moments later, his left arm was bleeding profusely at his side, while Rukia nearly collapsed. Still, Renji held her close.

Ichigo arrived, scowling as usual, and in a trice he too was cut down.

Rukia learned the truth from that gentle traitor named Aizen—that Urahara, the man she had trusted, had in fact used her to house his greatest creation: the Hougyouku.

All too soon Rukia was in Aizen's clutches, then passed back toward the one person she had hoped she would never see again.

Captain Ichimaru smiled.

Aizen handed Rukia to Gin as though she was a birthday gift for a beloved child, whispering a barely audible "Have fun".

Captain Ichimaru held out his hands in a welcoming gesture, his head cocked to one side in that way Rukia had once thought of as somewhat endearing. Captain Ichimaru's hand grasped the collar she still wore around her neck, and ever-so-gently pulled it forward, just as Aizen had, only moments ago. She tried to wriggle away, but felt his Spiritual Pressure hum in annoyance, and she desisted.

Ichigo and Renji stood side by side, ready to risk their lives to protect her. And for the third time that damnable day Rukia felt ready to cry.

Captain Ichimaru smiled.

"Well, well, Rukia dear. We meet again. I'm sorry I couldn't come to…'see you off' as they say, but unfortunately I had other business to attend to." Captain Ichimaru said, his fingers tapping on the metal collar.

"Don't be coy, Captain." Rukia managed to keep her voice from trembling as she stared up at the man who had once been her lover. "We've been through this before. There is _nothing _between us now. There is nothing left."

Captain Ichimaru smiled.

"Well, I suppose you're right, Rukia dear. There _is _no secret to be kept anymore, is there…?"

And in a tone that brooked no argument, a tone that rang with a finality that made Rukia's mind scream in panic, Captain Gin Ichimaru kissed her in front of Renji and Ichigo's eyes.

Rukia couldn't breathe. Out of the corner of her eye Rukia saw Renji and Ichigo stare numbly, their eyes wide with shock and horror. The bloody wounds across their bodies only made the situation worse. She tried to struggle, but found that she couldn't move.

Gin pulled away from her then, wiping away a few specks of dirt on her face and saying sweetly "Just a little surprise for the Strawberry and Pineapple boys." He pointed to Ichigo and Renji…

And smiled.


	24. 24: Before The Snake Strikes

**Deception 24: **Before The Snake Strikes

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **448

--

As Captain Aizen began his lecture/massacre, Gin stared down at Rukia admiring the look of horror on her face.

He could still feel that slight tingle of her lips on his own, and wondered briefly if he was going to regret bearing witness to the extraction of the Hougyouku from Rukia's body.

His smile never leaving his face, Gin handed Rukia silently over to Captain Aizen.

It would certainly be a captivating experience—watching Aizen, who taught him everything, take the life of the girl who had been under Gin's "tutelage". Master taking from Student what Student learned from Master; a game Gin and Captain Aizen had played over and over for longer than Gin could remember.

And yet, Gin felt sadness…

In hindsight, the extraction was actually much quicker than Gin had expected. Captain Aizen thrust his hand into Rukia's chest, and pulled out a small, glowing purple orb. Still, Captain Aizen managed to do the deed with a sort of grace that Gin couldn't help but admire. From someone else's point of view, Aizen might have appeared as an avenging angel.

But Gin knew for all his grace Aizen was a flawed being, just as he was, but the flaws were hidden behind a mask of cunning and polite interest in the last wishes of his prey.

Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki flashed across his mind, and once again Gin had to re-think what "grace" truly was.

Grace, he decided, was more than what appeared to be effortless control of any situation. It could be fireworks in the snow, forget-me-nots, Izuru's nitpicky-neat arrangements, Aizen's prowess on and off the battlefield, and most of all Rangiku's smile, with the pink scarf that floated behind her as she walked. And Rukia's look as he passed by her in the corridors of Seireitei on dark nights.

"Kill her, Gin." Aizen commanded, holding Rukia away from him in gentle disgust.

One second. That was all it would take for the deed to be done.

Everyone else was accounted for. What was Rukia, then, to him?

A small, pale hand on a temptation-red cushion, a girl eating truffles underneath a tree with her best friend, the cry of a mourner, the look of rapture on a girl's face as she gazed at Gin's culinary creations, the way Gin's haori molded itself to a girl's slim figure, a girl laughing (Bitterly? Sadly? Honestly?), crying, smiling, whispering his name, drawing her sword, arguing with him, a blush to tint her fair cheeks, her voice her—

(It didn't matter anymore. She was dead to him)

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia, the name itself was becoming a mantra in Gin's ears, and

Gin

felt

regret.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."


	25. 25: Finale

**Deception 25: **Finale

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **734

--

A few hours after the ex-Captains had disappeared in a flash of gold light, and had said their "bitter" farewells, Rukia sat by her brother Byakuya's side, waiting for him to heal.

It had been a combination of luck and madness that drove him to take Ichimaru's killing stroke, Rukia decided. Guilt seemed to have also played a large role, since—to her shock—she had found that Byakuya's deceased wife, Hisana, was also her sister.

That certainly explained something that Ichimaru had once said long ago: "You never know, Rukia dear. You may look…_nostalgic _to your brother. Perhaps that's why he brought you here, hmm?"

Rukia's thoughts were bitter that evening as she watched over Byakuya's slowly healing body.

--

The next few days passed in a blur of activity and healing.

Rukia never left her brother's side, silently watching over him as he slept. Ichigo would often sit by her, on the grounds that "I've already saved _you_," he had told her, "So I might as well gloat a little". Rukia would just roll her eyes and retreat back into her thoughts, inwardly grateful for the company.

Eventually, on the sixth morning, Byakuya's eyes opened blearily and he whispered:

"Rukia. Are you surprised Ichimaru's stroke missed it's mark?"

Rukia's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about, older brother? Of course he—"

"Ichimaru's killing blow missed…on purpose."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Why would he…?" He let the sentence drop.

"I noticed it as I was sleeping, thinking things over," Byakuya continued softly, turning to Ichigo. "The blow was not meant to kill her—it would have punctured her ribs, but not her heart—though she would have bled to death if Captain Unohana had not arrived in time."

Rukia's jaw clenched as Byakuya stared solemnly at her.

"My saving you was, from his perspective, exactly what he intended. It was not pure chance. He did not want to kill you Rukia. Either out of perverse sorrow or genuine affection, I'm not sure… But that fact that he could have killed you and _did not,_ is unavoidable."

Rukia stood up shakily, staring numbly at her brother. In her mind's eye she could see Gin smiling down at her, holding a daisy chain and telling her _"I _am _supposed to be your savior, am I not?"_

"Thank you, brother. I…I need time to think on this." Rukia managed to whisper, turning and hurrying from the room—she was of the Noble Kuchiki clan, after all, and her brother would not approve of her "making a scene".

She felt tears coursing down her face, and instantly hated herself for them. She had thought she was through with him. That Gin—no, _Ichimaru_—would have vanished from her mind by that point, "betrayer" branded on him in her thoughts. She was not Rukia the Harem Girl, but Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Squad, dependable and brave.

But it seemed she couldn't untangle herself from his poisoned sheets that easily.

She stopped abruptly in front of the garden surrounding the 6th Squad's headquarters, noticing Ichigo's worried presence behind her.

"Rukia? You okay?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, stepping closer.

Rukia turned and stared at her friend, at the way his orange hair—not quite as obnoxious as before, she noted—glinted in the sunlight, and the concerned expression on his face. His black kimono was freshly washed, leaving no bloodstains visible. It was remarkable how much he looked like Kaien.

There was no trace of Ichimaru—save for the "Ichi" in his name—on Ichigo Kurosaki's face. And for that, Rukia was grateful. Scowling was something she was familiar with, something that would ground her in this self-appointed mission she was about to embark on.

"Ichigo." She smiled bravely at him.

"Yeah?" Ichigo's gaze softened.

"In two months, meet me at Urahara's shop. We're going to get some answers."

--

That night Rukia found a note on her pillow attached to a daisy chain.

She stared at the slightly-messy calligraphy on the neatly-folded note, feeling as though a knife had stabbed her in the heart, continuously retracting and inserting itself. Over and over.

_Rukia dear,_

_You probably aren't alive by this point, but just in case, I have a little question for you:_

_In the end, which hurts worse: deception or the journey toward it? _

_Yours truly,_

_Gin Ichimaru_

**END**

--

_To be continued in _**Snow In The Desert **_and its companion piece, _**The Truth Behind The Shepard**.

_Thank all of you reviewers for your encouragement and your positive and thoughtful reviews. You made my day—and make me want to write more—when I read your reviews. I hope your writing is just as fun and thought-provoking for you as mine is for me. _


End file.
